The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engines such as diesel engines produce particulates that are typically filtered from exhaust gas by a particulate filter (PF). The PF is disposed in an exhaust system of the engine. The PF reduces emission of particulate matter that is generated during combustion. Over time, the PF becomes full and the trapped particulate matter needs to be removed. During regeneration, the particulate matter is burned within the PF.
An engine control system can estimate accumulation of the particulate matter and determine when the filter needs regeneration. Once regeneration is needed, the control system enables regeneration by injecting fuel into the exhaust system. The heat released during combustion of the injected fuel in the diesel oxidation catalyst increases the exhaust temperature, which burns the trapped particulate matter in the PF. In some systems, the injectors of the engine are used to increase fuel by temporarily enriching the air/fuel mixture. The excess fuel in the exhaust gas after combustion is used to increase the temperature of the PF.
Other systems use a fuel injector that is separate from the injectors associated with the fuel system. The injector injects fuel into the exhaust system. Performance issues may arise due to coking or deposit formation in fuel injection devices that are exposed to exhaust conditions. As a result, the fuel injection devices may experience poor durability.